


Butterfly Kissed

by SeoulWings13



Category: Lost in Translation (Webcomic)
Genre: <3, Beauty - Freeform, Brothers, Butterflies, Butterfly wings, Creation, Freedom, Gen, Mayhem Be the Change, Screw the universe, Tags Are Hard, Whee, Wings, Wisdom, happy ending i guess, i just took an essay test but could only think of this fic, i mean they said screw the universe, nah it can be sad, rey why did you write this, together we will be our supernova, wonder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:13:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28778856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeoulWings13/pseuds/SeoulWings13
Summary: When a legend comes true for four boys who say "Screw it"
Relationships: Ahn Jaewon | Wyld & Everyone, Ahn Jaewon | Wyld & Kim Daehyun, Ahn Jaewon | Wyld & Lee Minsoo, Ahn Jaewon | Wyld/Junsu, Ahn Jaewon | Wyld/Kang Dongho | D.Min, Ahn Jaewon | Wyld/Kang Dongho | D.Min/Kim Daehyun/Lee Minsoo, Ahn Jaewon | Wyld/Lee Minsoo, Kang Dongho | D.Min & Lee Minsoo, Kim Daehyun & Lee Minsoo
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	Butterfly Kissed

**Author's Note:**

> Stream "Be The Change" right now. Please. go do it.

**"Wonder, Freedom, Beauty, and Knowledge are all the same things, for one cannot exist without the other."**

\---------------

Legends make great stories. Even if there is some truth in the story, it ultimately fades into nothingness. A mere children's story. So many children had heard the legend of the butterfly diety, a story depicting the creator as human. There was so much fascination with the idea of the Deity stripped from glory because he had failed. No one knew what he had failed at, or if he had even failed at all. 

-

Long ago the creator abused his powers. The angles and demons conspired, locking up their maker in a cell, leaving him to rot in a golden cage for ages. There was no light, there was no dark, there was no silence, there was no noise. The creator was frozen in place. He couldn't move, he couldn't see, he couldn't breathe. There was nothing. He was trapped for ages, with no living organism moving in and out of the cell. Yet, one day, a pure white insect alighted on the bars of the cage. 

The butterfly flapped its wings, brushing against the lock. The flap of the butterfly's wings was like an angel's touch, unlocking the prison. In all his glory, the creator burst forth like a spray of light and water. It was beautiful to witness, the light shining around the area. The butterfly flapped its wings, alighting on the crooked finger of the shining diety. A warm smile filled his face as he looked at the creature brave enough to free him from his wrongful imprisonment, though no one knows if it was actually wrong. 

The Creator raged war on heavenly beings, winning with a triumphant shout. The angels retreated, begging for his divine forgiveness. The Diety was about to send them to the place of silence and darkness as he had been trapped, but the butterfly perched on his shoulder. So he nodded and forgave the angels whom he had trusted. However, battle makes any man weary, and the strain of fighting so soon took its toll. 

Before the creator dissolved, he blessed four butterflies to go down to Earth and become human. If the four humans could meet and realize who they were, maybe he'd be whole again. Little did he know, the four boys wouldn't want to become all-powerful, and they kept dying without meeting one another. The butterflies kept trying, hoping one day, they'd be free. Legend says, those embodying the diety will have butterfly eyes, whatever that means.

Wonder would figure everything out.

Wonder would convince Freedom.

Knowledge would figure it out and believe Freedom.

Beauty would doubt, but be swayed, eventually.

The four of them would become the deity again. 

-

Minsoo coughed. He was cleaning out his attic. Moving out was hard work, but finally, he'd be free from his brother's shadow. He'd have three roommates, though he had no clue who they were. All the lady told him was that they were all boys around his age. Whatever. As long as they didn't interrupt his streams or his gaming sessions, he was chill. Or his study sessions. Minsoo would never flat out admit it, but he was a little bit of a nerd. Learning was fun. He shoved the last box into his car, relieved to finally be free of this house, of this shadow, of this life. Minsung tried to say something, but Minsoo didn't care. He was already in the car, driving away. The road in front of him seemed so promising. 

Jaewon hugged his mom. He had been accepted into a university far to commute from home and had rented a place with soundproof rooms in Seoul. No one to hear his monologues while he journaled about things he felt was fascinating. To celebrate, he stopped to get a cup of coffee at his favorite place. The sweet but grouchy worker was there, and when Jaewon stepped inside, Jun was already working on brewing a cup of coffee, a pastry sitting in a brown bag. A smile lit up Jaewon's face. Jun always noticed. A chocolate muffin and a cup of coffee with several hot cocoa packets mixed inside. Jun gave him a nod as Jaewon placed the appropriate amount of money on the counter. $3.90. How he did it, Jaewon didn't know. It was something magical. 

Dongho checked his mirror before rubbing a small bit of cream onto his face. He wasn't ready to go out, but better late than never? A successful model, known for his otherworldly features, Kang Dongho was the crush of girls and guys alike. There was no doubt about it, he was the embodiment of the word "beauty." Today, he'd be meeting his three new roommates. From what he gathered, he was the oldest, and the lady whose house he'd put down a payment for had picked the four of them out specifically. He was just ready to move into a smaller place, closer to his next photo shoot location.

Daehyun was just happy the woman had accepted his offer for two-hundred dollars a month. The term starving artist perfectly described him, as he was wondering what to eat. No matter what he did, he always felt free though. The universe seemed to take care of him, no matter what. A gig here, a hit song there, Daehyun was growing in popularity, but not cash. Yet. He'd make money later, but pursuing what he loved was enough. He was simply open and free, no matter what would happen. 

The four boys arrived around the same time, Dongho staying in his car. Minsoo pulled into the garage, Jaewon's car idling to to right. The three boys stepped out of their respective cars, Daehyun walking quickly up. The four boys locked eyes, and promptly turned away, doubling over in pain. It was an unexplainable feeling of guilt, love, loss, beauty, growth, and then pain. A muttered curse slipped from Minsoo's mouth. His chest hurt. From the looks of it, the others were in pain too. The really pretty one was panting, the red-head clutching a tree for support. The blond was on the ground. Minsoo was massaging his chest, trying to get the feelings to stop pulsing.

Dongho straightened up, relieved the pain wasn't constant. He extended a hand, helping the tallest male stand. Interestingly, he seemed to glow, just a little. The red-head introduced himself as Jaewon, the silver-hair Minsoo, and the blond Daehyun. Dongho wondered what he had done to land himself with three k-pop looking, boys. It wasn't that he was self-conscious about his own look, he just liked seeing the other's styles. The four of them were incredibly awkward, exchanging numbers in case of emergency, unpacking, and setting themselves up in their rooms. 

Jaewon looked around the spacious room. He opened the curtains, greeted by a flurry of colorful butterflies outside. Curling roses and numerous flowers of other colors and shapes decorated his view. Jaewon was captivated. All he could do was watch in wonder at the world around him. He was here. He had made it. He was okay. His books went on the desk, the small little penguin he slept with on the bed. There wasn't much more to unpack, and when he had finished, Jaewon wandered to the living room.

Daehyun was already there, having set up his guitar and the little outfits he had in the room. It felt so spacious, but he'd record a cover, and then maybe make a buck or two. He perked up when Jaewon walked in. Something drew him to the male. He was filled with a wonder void of regret or negativity. Jaewon had an easy smile that instilled joy in Daehyun. He was drawn to the other boys as well. A feeling of intense longing, like he'd known them for ages and was being reunited with an old friend group. Though it was impossible, they were all different and he never met before. 

Minsoo tucked his favorite books into the corners of his room. The bookshelf was full of facts and knowledge, while the desk was clearly a streamer's. Wires connected to a PC Minsoo had built, his triple monitors running with no problem. Minsoo smiled to himself. He'd live stream tonight, let his fans know he had settled in comfortably. Hesitation stopped his movements as he reached for his phone. Neglecting it after seeing a text from Minsung, he grabbed a bottle of soju and walked out to the living room where Daehyun and Jaewon sat. Dongho joined them shortly after, clothes and cameras decorating his room. 

All four of them braced themselves to see if it would hurt again and upon finding they were in fact, fine, Daehyun broke the silence. They learned general information about each other, Minsoo finally pouring all of them a little alcohol. The conversation came easily afterward, food and drink making everyone merry. Minsoo forgot about his stream but was making friends, something Minsung had always done. Now Minsoo was being social, outside of his virtual world. Something about the three guys fascinated him.

Dongho had never enjoyed himself so much. He felt normal. All his life he'd been behind a camera lens, posing or acting for this and that. His parents cashed in on his pretty face, making money off of advertisements. Originally, the thought Minsoo was too headstrong flitted across his mind, but there was something about him. If Dongho had to give the feeling a name, he'd use the word Vibrant. Happiness decorated the room like this was normal. 

When the four staggered to their rooms, Jaewon felt empty. It was so silent here. He pulled out a leather-bound journal and began writing. 

_June 14..._

_It's been kinda strange in this new house place. I met the guys. They're really nice, Mom, you'd like them. I'm drawn to them and I feel empty without them, it's unexplainable, but I feel like I've known them for years. Do you know the feeling of being connected to someone, but it's unexplainable? Like we're four pieces of one giant puzzle._

_It's probably a random and uncomfortable thought, but I sorta am fascinated by it. They're just in the next rooms, but I feel like they're miles away. I think Minsoo's a streamer, he said something about a drunk stream. The four of us didn't drink too much, but Minsoo can't hold his liquor. It's kinda funny because he suggested drinking in the first place. Daehyun only had a little, and Dongho had a fair amount. We finished the bottle._

_Oh, before I forget, there are so many butterflies here. I love the way they're all around the flowers. Maybe tomorrow I'll hang around them and get a picture or two. I think Dongho has cameras. I don't know if that'll be weird though. We've known each other for less than a day, and I'm asking him to take pictures of me? I mean, I do need to upload a photo on Reystagram. My followers are antsy. I'll ask._

-

Dongho obliged when Jaewon asked about the photos, taking gems Jaewon would marvel at for years to come. While flipping through the pictures, Jaewon noticed his eyes were a little funny looking. The pupils were shaped like butterflies. Glancing in a near-by mirror, he confirmed he did indeed have butterfly-like pupils. Jaewon turned and looked at Dongho, whose pupils were also butterfly-shaped. He looked at the other boys, noting the fact. Maybe it was just some strange coincidence, and so, logically, he ignored it. 

Daehyun was also enthralled by the butterflies, writing several song lyrics about them. They seemed like little angels, touches so soft and kind. Minsoo was streaming but found he could no longer do the 24-hours he was able to average before. He was missing something. Often, he streamed with one of the others in his room. Company. Such a foreign word, and yet after just a month, they couldn't imagine life without one another. 

Jaewon studied, Minsoo helping him here and there. Instead of being hidden, Minsoo's books on literature, science, math, and many other subjects lay on the tables. He was reading a novel here, a theory there. Daehyun had made a little more money and was able to make more music. Dongho was still reserved, though not nearly as much as before. There were so many things they learned about each other, becoming closer and closer. The four of them rarely went out alone, pairs were ideal. 

None of them could explain the feeling of emptiness and loneliness they all felt when one of them was gone. Minsoo's old children's book happened to be on the table, and Jaewon was thumbing through it. He happened upon the "The Butterfly Deity" and been to read, consuming every idea. Chuckling quietly to himself, he thought Minsoo would be Knowledge, Dae Freedom, and Dongho Beauty. He'd be Wonder.

It was all fun and games until Jaewon saw the translucent wings sprouting from Daehyun's back. Dongho and Minsoo couldn't see them, but for whatever reason, Jaewon did. He pulled Daehyun into his room.

"Dae, you won't believe this, but you have wings."

"What?"

"Look at my eyes."

"Okay? Jaewon what's going on? You don't normally pull pranks."

"Daehyun you gotta believe me."

"Jaewon, are you alright?"

"I'm fine."

"Hyung..." Daehyun rarely used honorifics, the four boys had an unspoken agreement that honor roles didn't matter in this house.

"I'm alright Daehyun." Jaewon smiled.

Daehyun looked a little concerned, his hand resting on Jaewon's wrist. "Are you sure?"

"I'm fine, Dae they're beautiful, a ghostly white with intricate details. Just look at my eyes." Jaewon looked so earnest, pleading for Daehyun to just try.

So, Daehyun did. He wasn't expecting the colors reflecting off the orbs in the light. Jaewon's iris's seemed to change from brown to green to blue to purple. Transfixed, he just stared at the eyes shifting color. Jaewon was hesitant, was Daehyun alright? Was he crazy? Had he been too headstrong? Except Daehyun looked like he understood, and he was accepting of the face Jaewon was right. The younger male tore his eyes away, turning to see the wings erupting from his back. 

A jet of emotion shot through the two boys, Jaewon and Daehyun falling backward. It was a longing for something just out of reach. At the same time, both boys felt free. Daehyun noticed things with a new light, his fingers brushing the smooth wood patterns of Jaewon's dresser. He never realized the way the light bounced off the lighter colors, showing the beauty in the room all around. Daehyun smiled. 

"You weren't lying. But why? How?"

"The butterflies."

Jaewon's answer was simple, but the butterflies seemed magical. Dae's wings were like butterflies. Beautiful. Jaewon ghosted his fingers over them. They'd be so pretty with colors, but maybe soon, the wings would be painted with colorful hues. It made sense, Jaewon's eyes seemed to reflect butterfly colors. The pupils, Daehyun noticed, were shaped like the small insects flying outside the windows.

-

When Daehyun had to leave for an overnight concert, the house felt empty. Minsoo and Dongho looked a little listless. Jaewon cried. He felt like half of him was gone. Ever since the day where he and Daehyun had connected a little deeper, the two seemed even closer. Jaewon couldn't function without Daehyun. He slept most of the day, thankfully it was a weekend. Minsoo and Dongho looked after him, they too were saddened by Daehyun's disappearance, but not to this extent. 

When the maknae returned, Jaewon looked up, incredibly happy. The children's book was on the table again, Dongho thumbing through it. Daehyun looked a little fidgety, like he wanted to say something, but was too scared to say it. Minsoo bustled out of the kitchen, a large pot of ramen steaming on the tray he was carrying. Several bottles of soju were balanced near the pile of chopsticks. Daehyun set down his guitar to help Minsoo with the tray. 

The food and drink were passed around, everyone relaxed after a seeming eternity away from each other. Dongho was interested why in hurt so much to be apart from any of them, and looked at Jaewon and Daehyun. The two seemed to glow, emitting a feeling of their strongest qualities. Often, he'd see Minsoo bring his computer to the common area and ask any of them for their opinion on whatever he was working on.

All of them had moved into this house to have their own space, but something unexplainable drew them to stay here, with everyone else. 

From what Dongho had gathered, Jaewon had a positive relationship with his mom, but the others couldn't wait to leave their respective houses. Dongho, personally, wanted to model on his own terms. Limit the shirtless pictures, increase the softer aesthetics. He wasn't an aggressive person. Minsoo never talked much about his family besides the fact his brother was a complete jerk who tormented his childhood. Daehyun had been kicked from his house and lived homeless because he wanted to pursue music. What a hilariously pathetic band of rag tags they had found a family in. 

"The legend is true." Daehyun's quiet voice drew their attention.

"What legend?" Minsoo asked, getting himself more ramen.

"The one about the Butterflies." Daehyun's mouth was full of noodles, and Dongho wiped soup off his chin.

"Why would you say that?" Jaewon asked.

"Your eyes changed. It matches the descriptions in the story. And each of you perfectly embodies a quality. And it all lines up. I have wings for frikin sake!"

Jaewon nodded. He had almost forgotten Daehyun had the wings if he was completely honest. Magic was so inexplicable, and to be completely honest, the wings just fit. It was like he was a fairy, and the wings were apart of him. 

Minsoo squinted, the wings coming out of Daehyun's back were indeed there. He wondered why he'd never seen them there before. They were pastel shades of Black, Red, Blue, and Purple. It made sense. The youngest was incredibly fairy-like, but how? How had he not noticed before? Granted, he was probably drunk. Daehyun probably was too. Jaewon didn't look shocked. They were all wasted. Dongho on the other hand was thoughtful. He didn't believe it, though he could see the wings. Hallucinations from lack of sleep. Yes. 

"If in theory, the legends were true, and we are the deity, I don't wanna do it." Dongho twirled a noodle around his chopstick. "I'm myself. You guys are you guys. We're like brothers at this point. I don't want to lose that to some eternal fate the universe predestined."

Jaewon nodded slowly. "It's not like we could change it?"

"I mean, screw fate." Minsoo yawned. "Dongho's right. I don't need anything but you guys. Y'all are family. More than Minsung, my mom, and everyone."

Daehyun smiled. Now if only they had a way to tell the universe to leave them alone. Minsoo still figured the four of them were absolutely wasted, but he meant every word. If somehow the universe had used them as pawns for a deity who couldn't even be a deity correctly, then screw it all. Why would he be forced to live a predestined life, when he was so clearly himself? Jaewon smiled. Daehyun's wings were now bright and flawless in color. They were a pale blue, a difference from the cobweb of colors from earlier. 

Dongho had charcoal-colored butterfly wings. There were large and beautiful, suiting him and enhancing his beauty. Minsoo had purple monarch butterfly pattered wings. They held an air of royalty and wisdom about them. His own back was adorned in red. They looked like a swallowtail butterfly, he decided. Jaewon had the feeling something big was going to happen sooner than they'd like. 

"Hyung, you have the wings too!" Daehyun pointed at the three new pairs of wings affixed to their backs. Dongho tried to rip his off, grimacing in pain. They were incredibly delicate but so sensitive. They couldn't become one like this. It was too soon, they had just figured it out. No, no. NO.

"Let's just sleep." Minsoo had already dropped off, and so, they just moved onto the couch and slept. 

They all dreamed. 

Daehyun was in a cage, the latch opening and he was allowed to roam and explore the area around. Flowers and landscapes rushed up at him as he flew around. There was no end to the area. 

Jaewon was looking at intricate and beautiful designs everywhere. There was no limit to anything in this space full of everything that had captivated his attention. He was so happy, wondering what else was in store. 

Dongho was in a bath of butterflies. There was beauty before him, unchanging but fluid at the same time. It was a tranquil beauty like water in the waterfall. 

Minsoo was in a library, studying to his heart's content. There was everything he wanted to read and watch. Books upon books stacked up feeding the neverending thirst for knowledge. 

A white door opened up, but the four boys ran away from it. Their way of saying "screw you" to the universe. Little did they know, the chain had been broken. The four of them may not have realized it, but they weren't harboring the diety anymore. 

Their bond was unbroken, they were still a little less human, a little more of a God. When the four of them awoke, they found their wings still gracefully perched on their shoulders. Dongho touched them again and it blew it away like dust in the wind. There were still the ethereal beauties from before, but there was a secret between them. 

Four butterflies flew from the house to the heavens, becoming one, once more. 

The boys looked down at themselves. Time passed. Minsoo's streams blew up some more, Daehyun had made several record hits. Jaewon graduated with a degree, becoming a teacher and a part-time dance instructor. Dongho continued modeling, gaining popularity overseas. Daehyun's blue hair and Minsoo's purple glinting in the light. They had dyed it after the strange ordeal. Maybe it had all been a dream?

It was Minsoo who suggested it, and the other three agreed. The buzz of needles and the scent of ink filled the air. Each of them had four multicolored butterflies sitting on their necks, ready to take flight. 

Their lives continued to move on, Jaewon's coffee order staying the same. Jun was glad he saw the boy so happy, and when Jaewon brought his friends, something drew Jun to them as well. Jun who hosted the Gatekeeper to the door of Afterlife. 

\---------------

_Together we will be our own Supernova._

**Author's Note:**

> NO part 2. at least I don't think
> 
> heh you really thought I'd leave jun alone? NOPE
> 
> -  
> I kinda wanna do a spoof fic where all my characters could meet each other and envy happy endings. It'd be light-hearted because I need something to ease my depression. Whee.
> 
> new fic comin sooon


End file.
